recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Shrimp and Corn Chowder
Ingredients * 1 lb medium shrimp, shelled and deveined * 6 garlic cloves, minced * 2 scallions, minced * 2 tablespoons fresh lime juice * salt * 2 cups fresh corn kernels or thawed frozen corn kernels * 2 cups whole milk * 2 tablespoons annatto oil (recipe and directions below) * 1 large red onion, finely chopped * 1 red bell pepper, finely chopped * 1 teaspoon ground cumin * 3 plum tomatoes, peeled seeded and finely chopped * 6 cups fish stock or chicken stock or low sodium chicken broth * cilantro leaves * ¼ teaspoon cayenne pepper Annatto oil * 1 cup corn oil * ¼ cup annatto seeds Tangy corn salsa * 1 cup fresh corn kernels or thawed frozen corn kernels * 3 plum tomatoes, peeled seeded and finely chopped * 2 scallions, minced * 2 tablespoons coarsely chopped cilantro * 2½ tablespoons fresh lime juice * salt and freshly ground black pepper Directions Annatto oil # In a small saucepan, combine corn oil and annatto seeds and bring to a simmer over low heat. # Remove from the heat, cover and let cool. # Strain the annatto-infused oil into a jar. # Makes 1 cup. Tangy corn salsa # In a small saucepan of boiling salted water, cook the corn until just tender, about 3 minutes for fresh or 1 minute for frozen. # Drain and let cool; pat dry. # In a small bowl, toss the corn with the tomatoes, scallions, cilantro and lime juice. # Season with salt and pepper and let stand at least 1 hour before serving. # Makes about 1½ cups. Chowder # In a large, shallow glass or stainless-steel bowl, toss the shrimp with two-thirds of the minced garlic, the scallions, lime juice and 1 teaspoon of salt. # Cover with plastic wrap and refrigerate for at least 1 hour or for up to 3 hours. # In a food processor, puree the corn with the milk. # Pour the purée through a coarse strainer, pressing on the solids to extract as much liquid as possible. # Heat the annatto oil in a large sauce-pan or enameled cast-iron casserole. # Add the remaining garlic, onion, bell pepper and cumin and cook over moderate heat, stirring, until the vegetables are slightly softened, about 5 minutes. # Stir in the tomatoes and cook for 2 minutes longer. # Add the corn milk, stock, plantain, cilantro and cayenne and bring to a boil. # Simmer over moderately low heat until very flavorful, about 20 minutes. # Pour the soup through a coarse strainer. # Working in batches, puree the vegetables in a blender. # Return the puree and the strained broth to the saucepan and bring to a simmer. # Add the shrimp and its marinade and cook over moderate heat until the shrimp are just opaque throughout, about 2 minutes. # Season with salt and serve in warmed soup plates or bowls with the tangy corn salsa. Category:Annatto seed Recipes Category:Chicken stock and broth Recipes Category:Chowder Recipes Category:Corn Recipes Category:Corn oil Recipes Category:Ecuadorian Meat Dishes Category:Ecuadorian Soups Category:Fish stock and broth Recipes Category:Red bell pepper Recipes Category:Shrimp Recipes